Midnight Sky
by tyler.brunsman.mega.fan
Summary: My names Katherine Cameron, I am a wizard and er... raised by vampires. I know it sounds strange but my story is one of war and violence but always in the end the strong and powerful love of family. This is my story that only ones who know about us have heard before...
1. Only Ones Who Know

Only ones who know

Before I tell you my story there a couple of things you should know first; firstly I'm a wizard okay, okay, I understand it's a little farfetched but all will be explained. Secondly and I promise this one will really blow your mind, I was well, er, raised by vampires. Alright before you ask if I'm high on drugs are something, I'm not. But let me explain, there are not many who know this story, the only people who know about us (us being all things 'supernatural' by the way) are the only people who've ever really had a chance at hearing my story. It's a story of death and war but also of happiness and family. Oh and just to sum everything up, everything you've been taught about the world is a lie. All those mystical creatures you pass off as something only kids believe in are real, in fact a good proportion of unexplained murders and disappearances happen because of these creatures. Although our presence of course is secret and any one of us who tells humans the truth is destroyed. 'Keep everything a secret' is the top law of our kind; the laws are decided by our government. Each species has their own government or ministry and then every once a year (sometimes more if there is a 'crisis') to make the absolute laws that all creatures have to follow. But that's enough background for know, so let's begin the story…

My parents (birth parents that is) were Peter Cameron and Maria Cameron (formally Russo), my father had very strong French roots and my mother also had strong Italian roots. Both were wizards, of course and were young and so very much in love. A couple of years before I was born my mum met another woman called Esme. Of course being a witch and all, she guessed straight away that Esme was a vampire, but soon learnt about the way that Esme and her family chose to live their vampire life. She was intrigued about these so called 'vegetarian vampires' feeding on only animal blood, that she went on to form a very good friendship with Esme. Later on when I was born, Esme and her husband, Carlisle, became my God parents; as well as a couple of other family friends. They named me Katherine Anne Cameron, I was said to have my dads eyes and hair colour, but a very strong resemblance of my mum.

We'd lived a fairly happy and normal life up on to when I was 4 months old that is. A war had broke out in the Wizarding world and my family bearing a very strong resistance to Pevureil and his army, were killed off one by one. In the end only me and my parents were left, knowing what was coming to them and knowing there was no way to escape, they crafted a 'hiding area' I suppose that's what you would call it. It was small, but big enough to fit a cot in and it was where they hid me, on the night my life changed for ever.

I would like to say it was a dark and cloudy night because that almost seams fitting, but it wasn't (or so I've been told). It was your average spring night, gradually getting dark and a nice breeze but still fairly warm, with the most beautiful sunset you've ever seen. My parents placed me in the cot and left a letter almost hidden on the counter in the kitchen. At around half seven, Gabe Lament broke his way into my house and tortured and murdered my parents. He searched the house all over for me but I was never found.

The next day, as always on a Tuesday, Esme came to visit along with her 'daughters' Rosalie and Alice. As soon as she stopped the car she knew something was wrong, something not quite right. The front door was knocked of its hinges, and she could smell the blood. She ran upstairs and into my parent's bedroom. Seeing them lay on the floor in a pool of blood, faces twisted in agony but also a sense of relief. Their room was practically turned upside down and blood splattered the walls, although a part from all of this my parents were still hand in hand.

Alice ran up to Esme followed by Rosalie, handing her a note they'd found in the kitchen. She opened the letter slowly still completely baffled by the scene in front of her; finally she unfolded it and read what my mother had written to her;

_My good friend Esme,_

_If you're reading this then it's happened, Gabe Lament has finally got to us. Please look after my darling Kate, raise her as one of your own, I understand it's a big thing to ask but I need to know that she'll be looked after and although there are others who could do that, they are all wizards and well that's a dangerous thing to be right know. Plus I trust you more than anyone I have ever known and know that you and Carlisle will be able to care for her just right._

_Although I have just a few requests for her, please teach her to love music the way I know you do and the way me and Peter do, teach her Italian and French it would mean the world to me and Peter to know she was continuing some of our families legacies, make sure she gets the letter I have left in the cot with her when she is old and wise enough to understand, give her the old photo album and frame on my bedside table and teach her about her ancestors and finally and proberly most importantly never let her forget me and Peter (oh and if she's anything like her Father, don't let her get bigheaded)._

_Please do this for me and for her, eternally grateful Maria xxx_

Ok and I guess your thinking right know my mum was pretty stupid not to tell Esme where I was. But there was too bigger chance of Antonin finding it. She was relying on their vampire ability of being able to track scents. It didn't take long, my scent was coming from the wardrobe but I wasn't in there so the obvious thing to do was to push it out the way, which they did, resulting in them discovering the cupboard. Esme leant in and picked me up cradling me in her arms and rocking me back and forth, whilst telling Rose and Alice to pack up my things. She stared into my eyes and soothed "It's ok, you're going to be just fine, I vow to never let anyone hurt you ever" and then placed a kiss on my forehead.

By the way we wizards have a scent that doesn't appeal to vampires, in fact it's less appealing than animal blood and that's saying something. However we don't smell bad like the wolves we just kind of have a neutral scent that doesn't really smell like anything. They could survive of us, I suppose. But were really a last resort and well never really get attacked by vampires. Anyway; while Rose and Alice packed up my things, Esme took me downstairs and fed me then changed me into some fresh clothes. Then they drove me back to their home at that moment in the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. Their house like always was massive and Esme had reinvented it from the derelict state it was in before. Everything about the house was impressive; in fact it wasn't really a house more of a mansion. It was light and open, with a wrap-a-round porch. The outside had a 1920s look, but the inside was a mixture of modern and traditional features.

The inside was immaculate; you walked in and were met with a giant grand staircase. Each floor had its own little balcony so when you looked up you could see right to the ceiling and every floor along the way. The house was home to many rooms that Esme had painstakingly decorated and of course all of it was beautiful. Leading up to the house was a mile long drive way that was surrounded by a forest that covered most of the land around the house. The house itself too was sheltered by the trees but during the occasional day when the sun came out the whole place lit up and dazzled in the sunshine. There was a garden around the back of the house which was mainly home to Esme's flowerbeds but it also had a soccer net that Emmet and Jasper used for the matches they had when an argument got out of hand and they were thrown out of the house. Down at the bottom there was a small stream that was shallow enough to paddle in, it was like paradise in there with all the plants, flowers and wildlife.

Once we arrived Esme undid the car seat and picked me up out of the car, she stood still for a minute bracing herself for walking in and having to tell Carlisle and the others what had happened. Scared for how they might react, that they might not agree with her decision to take me in. Rose walked over to her and put her arm around her "I'll help you fight for her if we have to you know; we have to respect her Mothers wishes. Plus it will be nice having a baby around the house things have been quite dull for a while now. And it won't just be me and you, we have Alice as well I'm sure she'll back us up" Alice nodded at that and smiled. Esme looked up at them both and smiled before starting to walk towards to the house.

Carlisle's POV

It had been a busy day at the hospital and I was feeling incredibly stressed, if I was human then I would have a headache hammering on my brain right now. It was times like this where all I wanted to was to be able to sleep it off but instead I sat on the settee half watching the news with Jasper, Emmet and Edward and waited for my wife to come back. After what seamed like eternity I heard her car pull up and thanked God that she had finally arrived. As soon as she got out the car I could tell something was not quite right and the stress I was already feeling threatened to get even worse. I could hear her approaching the house with Rose and Alice and then the door swung open and she stepped into the room.

Immediately my eyes were drawn to the tiny baby she was cradling in her arms. She wore a white baby grow with little multicoloured dots on it in pastel colours. Her short brown hair was stuck up all over the place of her head that turned to look at me with those big chocolate eyes that belonged to my god-daughter. Kate.

"I didn't know we were looking after Kate, if I'd have known I would have taken some time off. How long have we got her for? I'll book some time off work they owe me some anyway" I smiled at her as I said it to try and show her that I was fine with it and there was no need to look so uneasy. But the look remained and she looked afraid to answer my question, obviously there was something more to it than I first expected. "Esme? What's going on?" I was desperate to know. I thought we could tell each other anything why was she so reluctant to speak. I turned to look at Edward hoping he would give me some answers but he just shook his head at me.

I walked over to her but she stopped before I'd walked a couple of steps. "Maria and Peter have been killed" her tone was full of pain and her eyes full of her hurt. I had to stop myself from falling to my knees, we had all been good friends with them and I loved Peter like a brother. Instead of facing prejudice and discrimination from them, they were welcoming and eager to learn more about our 'vegetarian' lifestyle. But I had to stay strong for Esme.

I went and put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I looked over at the rest of my family and they all looked sombre. "What's going to happen to Kate?" Emmet was the one at ask the question that I think I had already guessed the answer too. No one answered instead Alice passed me a letter; I opened it and began to read it. The letter explained everything and although it was not written to me I found it very personal. Of course I was shocked and still confused by what I had been told, but now something had changed and I had an overwhelming sense of gratitude to Maria and Peter for being so welcoming to us.

As soon as I finished reading it I knew what I had to do, I turned to look at Esme who still looked at unease, "When shall we start getting her room ready then?" I asked her with a smile. She smiled back at me and I pulled her into a hug trying not to squish Kate in the process. The rest of our children got up and started getting her stuff from the car.

Well all of them apart from Edward who pulled me into the kitchen. "Are you sure it's wise to bring a baby into the house?" He questioned me.

"Look Edward, I know it may not seam like a wise decision. But she has no one else, she can't go into a human family because she's a wizard and she can't go into a wizard family because of the war. She's lucky to be alive and if she gets taken into a wizard family she might not be as lucky the next time. Plus we owe it to Maria and Peter to raise her to their wishes, they were very good to us and this is what they wanted." He looked at me sceptically but he seamed to be warming to the situation a little more even if he was not completely over the moon about it. But at the moment that would have to do, I knew deep down he would grow to love her as a sister just like he did with Rose and Alice.

I returned into the living room to see Esme instructing everyone on where to put the boxes. "Here give her to me chief" I smirked at her while taking Kate from her arms "You get this lot working in military like fashion building her cot and we can get some paint and things tomorrow to sort her room out properly" She smiled back at me and then kissed me on the cheek before leading the rest of them upstairs including Edward.

That just left me with Kate. I went and sat in the armchair and stared down into her beautiful big brown eyes. "Hello beautiful, I'm going to look after you from now on, ok? And I promise to never let anything or anyone hurt you. Me and you are going to have some good times, we can go to the park and play in the garden and when you're a little bit bigger I'll take you to Isle Esme and you can swim in the sea and build sandcastles or even a hole big enough to bury Emmet in. When your old enough to understand I'll tell you about your Mummy and Daddy, then you can make them proud by going out into the big wide world and you can change you could make it a better place. That's only if you wanted to though, they'd be proud of you whatever you do whether you become a dancer, a writer, a doctor or even an artist. I'd be proud of you too of course and when you graduate from school I can stand tall and clap, I'll be able to say I helped her get there; I helped her become the great person she is. But you have to do something for me, when I'm at work you've got to look after Esme for me, ok? Make her happy her than she has ever been because when none of us are here I worry about her on her own. But know she won't be on her own because she'll have you and she's going to love you so much more than she already does already, if that's possible. Oh but don't ruin her flowers she doesn't like it when you do that, Emmet and Jasper learnt that lesson the hard way." I smiled to myself while watching her sleep in my arms.

Looking up to the doorway I saw Esme leaning in it and smiling at me. How long had she been there? I was to busy talking to Kate to even notice her appear. She walked over to the back of the chair and put her arms around my shoulders with her chin resting on one of them. "That was beautiful what you just said, you know? Thank you by the way for agreeing to it, I was unsure about whether you would or not"

"Well I couldn't have her going to love with strangers, it just wouldn't seam right. Anyway we can giver her a loving family just as well as anyone else can" And I meant it we could, in fact I think she would be loved even more than if she was with anyone else, Esme and Rose would make sure of that.

We stayed in the same position for a long time, just both of us not saying a word. Just watching the newest edition of our family while she slept, wondering what the future would hold for us and for her.

**So what do you think? Please review, any comment is welcome and I am grateful for constructive criticism so I can make my writing of future stories and chapters better. Once again thank you for reading **


	2. Bright New Day

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight Saga all rights go to Stephanie Meyer (This counts for my first and future chapters). **

Bright New Day

Carlisle POV

Kate slept for most of the night in my arms except for every now and then when she would wake up and cry to be fed or changed. Me, Esme and Rose would take 'shifts' to cradle her although Emmett was pretty desperate for his turn. Rose wasn't very keen to let him in case he dropped her or something he wasn't likely too and Alice insisted he wouldn't from one of her visions but Rose still said no so he just sat and sulked. It's strange that although Kate had been part of our family for such a short time she felt like she had been with us forever. I looked forward to watching her grow up, seeing her take her first steps, speak her first words and one day graduate. But right now I was completely content with just holding her in my arms and watching her sleep.

Sunlight started streaming through the windows to signal that the morning had finally arrived and as promised I took Esme shopping to get paint and furniture for Kate's nursery, after booking a day off work for 'family reasons'. We also managed to drag Rose away from Kate so she could help us pick out colours for the room. Of course this was hard to do but there was no doubt in my mind that Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett wouldn't take good care of her. So with that we set off.

We drove into Portland as this is where the best shops for what we needed were. After we looked at what seamed like 50 shades of pink and they ignored me when I asked "does she really need to be smothered in pink just because she's a girl?" But they didn't take notice too what I said and finally decide on a shade called 'dusty pink' that thankfully wasn't too in your face. For the floor they decided to go for wood and after comparing thousands of types to the paint they had chose they settled on soft maple. We then went furniture shopping which I had thought would just be a changing table and some other bits and pieces. But apparently the cot was missing quite a few screws (which I later found in one of Esme's pockets) so we ended up with a new one of them, a sleigh cot in white to be precise. Most of the other furnishings were white aswell the changing table, the wardrobe, chest of drawers and a small armchair. To add to the list we also ended up with some pictures for the wall, a new pram and countless numbers of toys and other bits of things.

Somehow it all fit into the car, mainly because I came in my Mercedes with Esme and Rose drove Emmett's jeep. Also the fact most of the things were flat pack also helped fit them in. It's lucky that vampires don't sleep really because it was going to take a while to get the entire room decorated and all the things built. With that thought in mind I began the drive home hoping the house and Kate was still in one piece after being left alone with Emmett and Jasper although Alice and Edward would keep them in check. I hope.

Emmett's POV

I waited until I could no longer hear the car engines to turn around and face Alice. Grinning at her she automatically guessed what my request was going to be. I started walking towards her but Jasper beat me to it "I think technically it's my turn because you're not allowed to hold her" He smirked at me as Alice shook her head and handed Kate over to him.

"Alice. Come on. You know I've been waiting forever to hold her"

"I'm sorry Emmett but Jasper got here first plus you heard what Rose said" She smiled at me apologetically.

"Yeah so quit your whining and follow your wife's rules!" Jasper laughed at me "Aw aren't you just the cutest Kate, look at her looking at me Emmett those eyes just full of love"

"Shut it Jasper" I snapped at him before I went and stood outside.

I wouldn't drop her or do anything stupid; I just want to hold her. Rose isn't the only one out of us two who desperately wanted a baby, I did to. But normally push that feeling to one side because I have to be there to support her plus someone needs to liven up this house. I can see why Rose and the rest of them are being cautious I haven't got the best track record when it comes to handling 'delicate' things. But this would be different I would be more careful than if I was carrying one of Esme's vases. I could swear on it, I hadn't properly held it but I could tell I was going to love her so much and that I was going to be the best big brother. Even if I did have some clear competition coming from Jasper, he was easy to beat and I speak from experience.

Alice came walking out and put her hand on my back, I looked away from her and into the distance. The last thing I wanted was her to tell me it was right that I didn't get to hold her yet because she'd had some silly vision where I accidently crushed her with my stupid superhuman strength. OK maybe my strength wasn't stupid but right now that's what it seamed like.

She began to speak to me "Emmett-"

"Don't start" I cut in.

"Right if you don't stop your tantrum, I'm not going to tell you my big plan. I think you'll like it" She almost sang it to me "Do you want to hear it?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Go on then" this better be good.

"Well Jasper is clearly only trying to wind you up. Obviously he is succeeding judging by the look on your face" I stepped away from her and she rolled my eyes before continuing "And Rose isn't here not that it matters because she's only messing you about so she gets extra time holding Kate, trust me Edward said. Jasper also said he's willing to hand her over to you for a price that is…" She trailed off on the last bit.

"What's the price?" I asked slightly intrigued now, trying to hide it but failing.

"Well, next time we have a baseball match you have to let his team win" I opened my eyes wide at that but I guess it was worth it.

"Fine I guess I could cope with that" I could always take it back afterwards.

I strolled into the house "Hey Jasper, I'll go long" I grinned while everyone looked at me with completely straight faces.

"You see Emmett this is what Rosalie was talking about" Edward said with a roll of his eyes before he went upstairs.

"I was only joking Alice, I promise. Still let me hold her please" I pleaded with her but she just shook her head at me and said "I know". I walked up to Jasper and he placed her carefully in my arms. "Whoa" I said as I pretend to almost drop her. It was meant to be a joke but I was the only one laughing. I went and sat on the sofa and cradled her carefully in my arms.

She was so tiny and now I could fully understand why everyone was so cautious about giving her to me. One little slip up and I could easily crush her. I made a mental promise not to joke about while holding her again, now all I had to do was stick to it and I was almost certain I would. She had been through enough already with what happened to her parents the last thing she needed was me goofing around and almost killing her. I felt the need to give her back to Alice and Jasper to stop that from happening but when I looked up to do so they both had gone. I was completely on my own with her. Oh God.

Rosalie's POV

I couldn't wait to get back and hug Kate again although I knew I would have to fight Esme and Carlisle for the first cuddle. I was driving Emmett's jeep something I didn't particularly enjoy doing, it wasn't my type of car. I much preferred a convertible of some sort or something lower to the ground at least. But anyway it was worth it to buy all this beautiful stuff for Kate's new room. Although we may have gone a bit overboard it didn't matter the room was going to be perfect and have everything she needed in, that's what mattered.

It was going to be hard not to think of Kate as my child but she wasn't, she was Maria and Peters. I wasn't even going to be a 'surrogate mother' that would be Esme's job. So what was my role? Big sister I suppose, but that didn't seam enough. We had only had her one day and I already loved her more than a sister. I immediately became glad I wasn't in the same car as Carlisle and Esme I needed time to think things over, to be by myself. I would have to settle for something in between. Something between a sister and mother, whatever that was. Nevertheless whatever that was I was going to be the best person for the job.

I pulled up onto the drive just seconds behind Carlisle and Esme. I grabbed a couple of bags and one of the many boxes before walking into the house. Not to be meted by Alice holding Kate, but by Emmett. His eyes looked full of shock and surprise; clearly he wasn't expecting us back just yet. "Er, hey rose" he nervously said as my eyes trailed to the tiny baby in his massive arms "I promise I haven't dropped her or broken her or anything like that, Isn't that right Alice?" he looked at her as she walked into the room begging her to back up his story.

"Yes that is 100% true" She smirked at him clearly liking having this much power over him. I just laughed it was funny seeing him this terrified for once in his life.

It's not that I didn't trust him I did completely, more than anyone else. More than Carlisle. But he was just like a big kid and could get very excited at times. It was during these times that he broke things, like Esme's vases or the piano. I just didn't want him to get overexcited while holding Kate and slip up because he could very easily break her and I very much did not want that to happen. He however clearly had defeated my expectations and was sat holding her quite calmly. "Don't worry so much Emmett, I'm not mad. You obviously have done a great job looking after her" He sighed with relief and I walked aver and wrapped my arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. How could I ever be mad at him? He was just a big kid with an equally as big heart plus to top it all of he was my man and I loved him.

Esme came over and picked Kate up out of his arms before instructing him to start bringing the boxes in with Jasper and Carlisle. Edward must be upstairs, he didn't agree with this. But every now and then last night I could see him warming up to the idea. I think he worried about what the Volturi would do if they found out but we weren't breaking any rules. Kate wasn't human she was a wizard so it wouldn't make a difference if she knew about our existence from us because she would grow up to find out anyway. Also he couldn't stay grumpy for long because I've never seen Esme smile like that, ever. That smile was enough to make anyone agree with the whole thing.

Once everything was in and after Alice had made them change clothes into something less expensive, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle started painting the room that was going to be Kate's and laying the floor. The rest of us would have helped out but with vampire speed it wouldn't take them very long. I say that but if you put Jasper and Emmett in the same room with paint it was going to be difficult to keep them (especially Emmett) focused on the task on hand, hopefully though Carlisle would stop them getting too out of control.

They quickly got it done but the paint didn't dry at vampire speed so there was a wait before they could start setting the room up properly. Esme still had Kate and although I was getting slightly jealous and impatient but it was nice to see her so happy. Edward had finally come back down not that I was too bothered either way but Carlisle seemed to be relieved that he wasn't going to spend all night sulking in his room. Although I'm not sure he was as relieved as Alice was when Jasper had no paint on his clothes.

It was early morning once the paint had dried and Esme had to go upstairs to give instructions to where everything was going to go so this meant I got to hold Kate. In the end it was just me, Kate and Edward left downstairs although he was just sat reading. I stopped focusing on him and turned back to face Kate; she'd just woken up and was staring back up at me. Her eyes seamed to be transfixed on me and I was as equally as transfixed on her. It sounded odd but it was nice to see some brown eyes for once instead of golden ones. She was absolutely beautiful and I knew it was a cliché coming from a member of her new family but it was so true.

I heard Esme calling for my advice about where to place the cot. I walked over to Edward took the book out of his hand and placed Kate in his arms. I wasn't sure whether it was a wise decision leaving Edward looking quite agonized holding Kate almost as far from his as possible. But I just walked out laughing to myself inside my head anticipating and secretly looking forward to the looks of anger and annoyance I would get when I returned.

Esme's POV

The room was coming along great and I was looking forward to bringing Kate in, sure she would most likely not have a clue what had happened but that didn't matter. Of course it was hard instructing everyone to put things where I wanted them to go and Alice appeared to be the only one listening (probably because she'd already seen the finished result in a vision).Carlisle was to busy trying to read instructions on how the pieces of the new pram fit together clearly they were just as difficult for vampires to understand as they were for humans. Emmett and Jasper, well I wasn't pretty sure what they were doing, they were meant to be building the changing table but currently that was not going to plan but things never did when you gave them a hammer. 

Rose came in after I called her up, Kate not with her. She most have known what I was thinking and just said "Edward" not that cleared up my confusion but I didn't have time for that now. She took the hammer of Emmett just as he swung it up in the air and hit the nail in herself before putting it to one side. I thanked her for restoring some order back into the room before asking her opinion on where was the best place to put the cot. I'd always thought as myself as someone who had pretty good vision but this was testing me and I wasn't quite sure why. I listed the options; opposite the window, on the wall near the door as you came in or opposite that wall. We finally decided on opposite the window 'a cot with a view' as Carlisle had called it while he searched for a missing screw.

Emmett had picked the hammer up again and was trying not to hit the next nail in with so much strength as he didn't want to break the wood. Rose watched him impatiently as he built up to and finally gave up on him snatched it off him and did it herself. He got annoyed at this but didn't put up much resistance after all she was the one with the hammer although with his strength it didn't matter much either way. I remembered that there were still some things left downstairs so I went to bring them up.

As I went to get them I passed the doorway into the living room and saw Edward cradling Kate in his arms looking at her in complete amazement. He was mumbling things and I realized he was talking to her, baby-talk of course. He was so transfixed that he didn't notice me gazing at him in pure astonishment. Of all my children my eldest son was the one who I worried about the most when it came to bonding with Kate, I wanted them all to love her like they loved each other. As a sister. It had only taken the rest of them less than an hour to fall in love with Kate but Edward obviously needed time. Her fist was holding onto his index finger and he was moving it up and down as he began to hum to her. It wasn't one I had heard before so he must've made it up on the spot. Perhaps I could look forward to a new piano song coming from him soon. I smiled at that prospect he had a beautiful talent when it came to writing music and I loved hearing him play. As he began to rock her back and forth I shook my head in amazement before going back to try and finish of the room.

Carlisle POV

We finished the room within a couple of hours and it looked amazing. The cot was opposite the window which looked out over the garden and into the woods; in fact everything was perfectly placed. The whole thing looked like something you would see in a catalogue and I had to admit that the pink did look nice on the walls. I may have allowed Esme to buy one toy to many and the toy box was slightly overflowing, she was only 4 months and didn't really need all of them yet anyway but still she had to have them apparently. The walls had the classic pictures of flowers, hearts, bears and rabbits, but over the top of her cot hung the picture of her mum and dad.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward all went hunting as they were due to and that just left me, Kate and Esme. We sat on the sofa together, Kate asleep in Esme's arms and I had my arm around her shoulders. I flicked through the channels until I found the news channel for the wizards and all things 'supernatural'. It sounds strange that we have our own private news channel but it wasn't really for vampires must of us were nomads moving from one place to another. But since the whole war broke out between the wizards I have been keen to hear the developments in the story.

After a while of not properly watching the TV a name came up that recognised. A name that instantly drew my attention to the screen. Gabe Lament. He had been arrested for the murder of James, Maria and the rest of the Cameron family as well as countless other people. It came up that he had reportedly said in his hearing that he was going to find a way out to finish what he had started. To finish killing those he viewed as complete traitors to the man he almost worshiped Pevureil. To finish off the last of the Cameron family. He knew Kate was still alive and he vowed that he wasn't going to rest until she was dead.

**I would like to say thank you for my first review from the guest account 'Alice' and for my first story follow. Your support means a lot. Please rate and follow, as always constructive criticism greatly welcomed as I am always looking to improve my writing. Once again thank you to all who have read this and I have future chapters planned.**


End file.
